


Try to impress me

by Crying_Angel



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_Angel/pseuds/Crying_Angel





	Try to impress me

Тебе нравится, как он реагирует - живо, слишком эмоционально. Тебе нравится, как он смеется, непременно хлопая в ладоши и сгибаясь, чуть не падая от переполняющих его эмоций.  
Все его переживания так легко определить, как бы старательно он их не скрывал... Все ведь видно по его лицу, по малейшим жестам и любому движению... И тот, кто прожил бок о бок с ним пять лет, давно научился их читать как открытую книгу. Правда, порой, попадаются страницы, которые приходится перелистывать - они все еще непонятны даже тебе, но ты работаешь над их расшифровкой каждый день, каждую минуту. Изучаешь, стараясь перешагнуть за грань достигнутого.  
Иногда тебя удивляет его отношение ко многим вещам, но именно в этих поступках и репликах заключен он весь: характер, мировоззрение, отношение к людям.  
Порой так странно наблюдать за метаморфозами, сопровождающими его каждый день... Новые прически, новые костюмы, новые украшения... Даже стремительные изменения длины и цвета волос каждый раз предстают для тебя в новом свете и являются чем-то необычным, новой страницей в огромной, практически бесконечной книге под названием "Шим Чанмин". И его отношение к этим изменениям такое спокойное, даже, скорее, равнодушное, порой ставит тебя в тупик - не может быть, чтобы ему было безразлично, как он выглядит. Значит, дело в потрясающей уверенности в себе и в собственных силах. И ты понимаешь, что иногда даже завидуешь этому самообладанию и убийственной прямолинейности.  
Способность говорить то, что думаешь, не приукрашивая и не сглаживая острые углы - это отдельная закладка в этой книге, заставляющая, порой, страстно желать то ли придушить шельмеца собственными руками, то ли попытаться восхититься тем, насколько потрясающим зеркалом, отражающим честно и беспристрастно всех, кого видит, он является.  
Новый облик необычайно идет ему. Он выглядит таким взрослым, что даже несколько неловко становится называть его младшим - он давно доказал, что разница в возрасте в его случае совершенно не имеет значения, а новый образ только подтвердил это, поставив в данном вопросе жирную точку.  
Иногда тебя злит, когда он слишком любезен с окружающими. Ты убеждаешь себя, что это неосознанная забота и беспокойство о младшем "брате", и лишь шире улыбаешься, когда он шутит и заигрывает с девушками. Но морщинка на твоей переносице с каждым разом становится все более заметной... Сложно выражать мимикой веселье и скрытое недовольство одновременно, но в какой-то момент, увидев свое отражение в зеркале гримерки, ты должен признать, что, похоже, достиг в этом неплохих успехов...  
Джеджун стал чаще вздыхать, глядя на тебя, а ты делаешь непонимающее лицо и говоришь, что все в порядке. Вы оба знаете, что это не так, но, пока тебе удается убеждать в этом окружающих, он молчит.  
День за днем, ночь за ночью, концерт за концертом, передачу за передачей ты ведешь себя как обычно. Друзья, родственники, поклонники - все счастливы за тебя. Пару раз ты заводишь себе подружек, но очень быстро расстаешься с ними просто потому, что они улыбаются не так, смеются иначе и у них совсем другое чувство юмора. "Работа - вот моя самая любимая девушка", - обнимаешь ты в ответ на расспросы обеспокоенную мать и терпеливо сносишь шутливые подколки брата. А затем, по вечерам сочиняешь мелодии, заставляющие поклонниц плакать и от которых нестерпимо болит сердце.  
Ты уже настолько свыкся со своей маской, что она кажется тебе второй кожей, неотделимой от тебя. Но иногда ты забываешься и позволяешь себе несколько больше, приоткрывая свое настоящее лицо и заставляя маску слегка сдвинуться, выпуская на волю истинные эмоции. И тогда руки сами тянутся прикоснуться, обнять. Ты используешь любой повод, чтобы оказаться поближе, заглянуть в эти насмешливые глаза, взлохматить мягкие волосы, пропуская короткие пряди сквозь пальцы и ощущая себя от этой, казалось бы, мелочи, совершенно счастливым. Хочется беспричинно улыбаться, двигаться, что-то делать... И в такие моменты, если ты что-то сочиняешь, то эта музыка и слова надежно прячутся тобою в особую папку, песни из которой группа никогда не споет.  
Но Джеджун всегда внимателен. Он подмечает такие мелочи, о которых ты иногда и не догадываешься. В такие минуты, если вы на публике, он незаметно одергивает тебя и тут же переключает внимание зрителей и его внимание на себя, то приобнимая кого-нибудь из группы, то рассказывая что-нибудь до глупого смешное. А ты стараешься поскорее натянуть маску обратно и делаешь то, что так ждут от тебя тысячи поклонниц - поворачиваешься к Джунсу и секретничаешь с ним, соприкасаясь плечами плечи, заставляя его рассмеяться, а то и засмущаться. А потом сидишь с отсутствующим видом, практически ни на что не реагируя, улетев сознанием далеко-далеко... Но это ненадолго. Через пару минут ты уже привычно искришь - улыбаешься поклонницам, шутишь с ведущими, и никто не догадывается о той маске, что практически срослась с твоими эмоциями, поступками и мыслями, действуя как ограничитель и барьер для твоих истинных желаний.  
А вечером, развалившись в мягком кресле в гостиной, наблюдаешь за тем, как он сосредоточенно стучит по клавиатуре своего ноутбука, хмурясь время от времени и забавно прищуривая уставшие глаза...  
"Какого черта ты делаешь?!" - едва слышно раздраженно ругает тебя утром Джеджун, со злостью прижимая к стене в коридоре, пока остальные ребята завтракают на кухне.  
"Прости, хён, если бы я сам это знал..." - твой голос звучит устало, полностью отражая твое моральное состояние. И ты покорно стоишь, прикрыв глаза, пока Дже, выругавшись, не отпускает тебя и запирается в своей комнате, хлопнув дверью. А ты сползаешь по стене и сидишь так до тех пор, пока тебя не находит Джунсу. И, пробормотав в ответ на приподнятые брови, что ты все еще очень хочешь спать, бредешь во вторую комнату, где падаешь на первую попавшуюся кровать, моментально отключаясь...  
Тебя будит Джеджун через пару часов. Хватает одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что он все обдумал и решил для себя что-то. Дже протягивает тебе чашку с горячим чаем в знак примирения и негромко, словно смирившись, озвучивает известное вам обоим: "Это может стать началом конца для нас всех". На что ты только удрученно киваешь и отпиваешь из кружки. И снова привычно натягиваешь маску.  
А через неделю этот барьер опять дает трещину и немного сдвигается именно в тот момент, когда вы вдвоем сидите в гримерке. До начала съемок остается минут десять, а Джеджун, столь необходимый прямо сейчас, всегда контролирующий тебя и не дающий совершить ту самую ошибку, бродит где-то в холле, общаясь с друзьями. Вы сидите на мягком диване с кожаной обивкой, ожидая менеджера. Он что-то внимательно изучает на плакате, висящем на стене напротив, а ты почти спишь, практически навалившись на его плечо и пребывая в том состоянии дремоты, когда трудно различить, где сон, а где явь. Тебе так чертовски уютно и хорошо… Может быть, именно поэтому ты даже сперва не понимаешь, что произносишь это вслух?  
\- Четыре года мечтал тебе сказать, как я тебя люблю...  
Он поворачивается и от этого внимательного, цепкого взгляда тебе становится настолько не по себе, что ты мигом просыпаешься и наконец-то понимаешь, что сделал. Рефлекторно хлопаешь себя ладонью по губам, судорожно шаря взглядом по комнате и в панике пытаясь придумать отговорку, сообразить как свести все к шутке, надеясь, что эта странная реакция на свои же слова не вызовет ненужных вопросов...  
\- А ты попробуй. Вдруг мне удастся удивить тебя, хён? - И он смотрит на тебя своим удивительно спокойным взглядом, лишь уголок губ подергивается в едва заметной, тщательно сдерживаемой улыбке...

 

"Попробуй удивить меня" by ~Плачущий_Ангел~  
12.01.2009


End file.
